Heaven is here with you
by TruKaiba
Summary: Kenshin x Sanosuke songfic to Chained to you by Savage garden


Heaven is here with you Tru_Kaiba  
  
AN: this is a shonen ai song fic to chained to you by savage garden. I don't own the anime or the song.  
  
She thinks I'm in love. Is it something I've done? I was just being nice. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She's like the sister I never got to know. the one who died in the fire. I look towards the ground, tears gathering as I began to remember.  
  
If only. but then, would I have met Sano? Sano's the only one who's made me truly happy since the fire. But he'll never know. He'll never know how happy he's made me. or how much I love him. Sano could never love me back. No, he's too in love with that girl, Keiko. She's the only person I feel pure hate towards, and I don't even know her. Everyone thinks I'm so happy with Kaoru but when I'm with her she's no longer Kaoru but Sano. Why do I have to be so nice? I don't have the courage to tell Keiko how much I hate her or to tell Kaoru that I don't love her. Sano.  
  
As I clear the hill, I see Sano and Keiko sitting in my place. the only place I felt content with life. The cliff overlooked the ocean, a tree shading the place I liked to sit. Sano is the only other person who knows of it. And what does he do? He takes her here. Sano leans in to kiss Keiko and my eyes began to water as I turn to run. run to a place where I can be alone.  
  
"Kenshin! Ah, come sit with us!" He yells, I run ahead ignoring my love.  
  
"Kenshin!" I hear him lift off the ground to run after me as I speed up," please.wait!"  
  
He's losing site of me, tears stream down my face and blur my eyes. They cause me to trip, falling face front in the mud. I rise again to sprint to the dojo, though I know Sano has seen me.  
  
We were standing all alone  
  
You were leaning in to speak to me  
  
Acting like a mover shaker  
  
Dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Breathing hard, I hear him enter the lower floor. I lock my room and began to pack my things.or what little I have. I don't think I could stay here any longer. Watching Sano and Keiko.witnessing daily the happiness I never could have. And my only sanctuary, that cliff, is now forever soiled. Tears overflow as I began to contemplate suicide. After all I've been through, I think I deserve rest. No! I shake myself from dreams of a final, peaceful rest. That would be cowardly! I will suffer and die with dignity! The world ruins dreams. It makes it seem so possible at first and then your dreams are shattered by the people that won't let it live. People like Keiko.  
  
"Kenshin," He knocks at my door," Are you in there?"  
  
Looking around franticly, I suddenly remember that there are no windows in this room.  
  
"Kenshin? I'll knock down the door!"  
  
Opting to die rater then cry in front of Sano, I slide my sword from the sheath and glide it across my pale, white skin. Blood pours out, staining the white futon. I drop to my knees, weakened by the loss of blood. The door bursts open and Sano enters, rushing to hold my shaking body in my arms as I have always dreamt.  
  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
  
And I think about it all the time  
  
Passion desire so intense I can't take it anymore because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
  
It's brining me to my knees  
  
"Kenshin," He says, stroking my forehead. Sano tears off some of his gi to use as a bandage for my bleeding wrists, tying it tight so as to stop the flow of blood. Tears gather in his eyes as I wonder if I've made the right choice. Perhaps he'll love me more when I'm dead. I stroke his face, damp with tears, tears for me.  
  
Sano holds my small form close to his self ,"Kenshin. Don't leave me here alone. Not yet" He says between sobs. I manage a small smile at his words before drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Snoring echoes through the large house, awakening me.  
  
"Sano?" I ask, watching him sleep. He stayed. none before had shown such loyalty. Maybe he did care. I smiled at the surrealism of such a thought. Maybe.shaking myself from my dreams was the realization that such a thing was not a possibility.  
  
Grabbing my bag, I made my way towards the door. But as I passed Sano, he snatched my wrist.  
  
Like a wannabe  
  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
And when you look into my eyes  
  
I felt a sudden sense of urgency  
  
Fascination casts a spell and  
  
"Don't even think about it!"  
  
"Sano! Let go!"  
  
"And risk losing the best thing that ever happened to me? I don't think so!"  
  
My Breathing became shallow as I began to take in the depth of his words, I step back into the room.  
  
"Sano.Did you really mean that?"  
  
He brought his hand down to take mine. "Every word." He paused," Kenshin, as I watched you so near death yesterday, I realized that you're the only one who's ever meant this much to me.the only one I've ever really loved."  
  
"But.Keiko."  
  
"What about Keiko? She's a bitch. I'll break up with her."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Sano!" I yelled, running to his embrace.  
  
You became more than just a mystery  
  
And I think about you all the time  
  
Is this fate or is it my destiny  
  
That I think about you all the time  
  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because  
  
~Please review! I won't update unless I get reviews! 


End file.
